


What a "cool" game

by DoNotRemoveThisLabel



Series: Tordedd Oneshots [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Blankets, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hide and Seek, Hot Chocolate, Love, M/M, Over sized hoodies, freezer - Freeform, snuggles, tordedd - Freeform, zombie movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoNotRemoveThisLabel/pseuds/DoNotRemoveThisLabel
Summary: Tord and Edd play hide and seek. It gets intense.





	What a "cool" game

"Found you!" Tord flung open the doors to Matt's closet. Inside, his boyfriend was giggling and trying to hide himself in the mass of large, purple hoodies. "I can hear you, Edd! You lost!" 

The green bean sighed and stood up from the pile. "Okay, okay. You got me." Tord smiled and pecked him on the lips. "I win!" 

"Oh, no. Not so fast. You haven't hid yet." Edd poked tord, making the smaller male giggle. 

"But Eeeedddd, I hate hiding."

"One, two, three..."

"Hey, not fair!" 

Tord hurried away and looked for somewhere to hide. It couldn't be somewhere obvious. He had to win! The gremlin searched and searched until he heard his boyfriend scream out, "Ready or not! Here I come!" In a blind panic, Tord jumped into the freezer.

He heard loud footsteps come down the stairs. "Where are youuuuu." Edd sung in a teasing tone. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

Tord opened the freezer door a tiny bit. He could just make Edd's green hoodie against the red of the sofa. Man, it was cold out here. Couldn't staying in a freezer kill you? He should probably get out, but leaving will make Edd win, and then they'll have to do a time breaker round. Which in return means more anxiety, and maybe another time breaker round and it just comes an endless cycle of hiding and seeking and if dying meant avoiding that then it was worth it. His toes might be starting to go numb, but who cares? It was worth it. 

Edd huffed. "Okay, Tord. You win. Where are you, ya little gremlin?"

The slightly taller boy watched as his boyfriend drops out of the freezer. Worry clouded his eyes as he rushed over to his side. "Blimey, Tord! How long have you been in there??" 

Tord shivered and snuggled into Edd's arms. "H-how long h-have you been looking?"

"Over an hour!"

"O-over an hour then.."

Edd stared in disbelief and hurried Tord to the couch. He rushed around the house, grabbing all the blankets from all four of the beds and throw them on the gremlin. Tord made a surprised sound.

What was this? What was going on? Is this Hell? It's so soft. And scary. Is he trapped here forever.

But then the blankets were pulled off his head and fluffed to make a super warm and comfy bed. Edd had saved him again.

"Babe, you really d-don't need to do all this."

"Yes, I do. I can't have you dying, baby." The cola lover grabbed some of Tord's favorite zombie movies and put them in the DVD player. He went off again and came back with hot chocolate right after the previews ended. "D-did you put marshmallows in mine?" The unhealthy gremlin asked.

"Yes, Tord."

"And whip cr-cream?"

"Yes, Sir."

"And my guh-green, silly straw?" Tord's eyes shined like a child. 

"Affirmative."

Tord made grabby hands at the hot chocolate. Edd raised an eyebrow. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes. Holding the cup above Tord's head and asked, "How much do you love me?"

"Edd, please, you know I'd die for you." Edd glared. "No dying."

"Okay, okay."

Tord cheered and drank his hot chocolate. His boyfriend sat down and wrapped an arm around him. They sat there together, watching the movies and drinking their chocolate. It was Heaven.

 

Matt smiled as he and Tom entered the house. He just had the best date night ever.

"Awwww, look teddy bear. Edd and Tord fell asleep on the couch together." Tom pointed at the two small beans. Matt was about to agree when he was one key detail..

"ARE THOSE MY BLANKETS-"


End file.
